campaign3fandomcom-20200213-history
The Thousand Faced Gods
Strange and powerful, the Thousand Faced Gods are a group of four entities that embody entire aspects of principles. In imagery, the Four are depicted as wearing blank stone masks which conceal the entire face, likely as a way of projecting any face of a correlating deity upon others. In the Qolasian Cathedra, the gods are said to have taken physical form, taking on the guises of genies, respective of their associated element. The Holy Cathedra of Reixila rejects this, though Grand Clerics have been known to consult the councilors in extreme instances. Qanun, the Lady of Order Qanun is often considered the leader of the four by followers of the Cathedra, as her embodiment of law and justice gives her the image of authority and respect among the others. Despite this, most scholars understand her to be equal in power and authority as the rest of the Four, though her order is often believed to overwhelm the others from time to time. Her law is unbiased, neither good nor evil, simply the principle of structure. She is most commonly depicted as a muscular woman in heavy plate armor with a long braid of course black hair. Her associated element is Earth, and her colors are brown and red. Her symbol is that of a upside-down red hammer imposed over a brown jagged mountain. Worshipers Followers of Qanun are devoted to preserving or spreading law, order and control. Cleric in the domains of Order and War and Paladin sworn to the Oath of Conquest are common in her clergy. Rulers, military officials, police and lawmen also worship her and welcome her boons. Her name and imagery are used widely by the Tribunal, who invoke her nature of justice as a divine calling. Manifestation in Qolas The God of Order is said to be manifested as Kahn Qanun, a dao serving on the Council of Genies. She is known to have the fewest number of genaxodon descendants. At some point, she had a dao daughter who was taken by the vampire lord Izatlal's harem. This union resulted in the birth of A'kord, who refers to Qanun as "abuelita". Following the Uprising Against the Revari, she personally saw to the imprisonment of A'kord and his siblings, though she would grant her grandson a full pardon nearly a thousand years later. Yaxsi, the Righteous The most loved and welcomed of the Four, Yaxsi is the embodiment of all things good. In the time before the Third Tribunal, Yaxsi was the focus of the Cathedra's teachings. His teachings are of kindness and generosity and living life to happiness. He is depicted as a stout man in flowing white clothing with a short pointed beard which peaks out from his mask. Some depictions include a faint smile on his mask, though Cathedra officials never permit the sale of these, in an effort to maintain his reverence. His associated element is fire, and his colors are orange and yellow. His symbol is a skyward orange hand holding a golden flame. Worshipers Yaxsi's devotees are kindhearted individuals who long to bring as much joy and love as possible into the world. Clerics of the Light and Life Domains and Paladins sworn to the Oath of Devotion are found in spadefuls. Manifestation in Qolas Yaxsi is said to take the form of Sultan Yaxsi, a luxurious efreeti who gives frivolous gifts to anyone who pleases him. His love of theater and entertainment coupled with his desire to reward those who please him make him the foremost patron of the arts in Qolas. Nifaq, the Lord of Change The Lord of Change is mysterious in nature. As the embodiment of change, worshipers ask for his intercession with great caution, as change could often be for the better or worse. Like Nifaq, he does not represent change for good nor evil, but as a mere concept of eternal motion. Following the founding of the Third Tribunal, focus on Nifaq in Cathedra teachings were lessened to strengthen the tenets of order taught in the name of Qanun. He is depicted in many forms, but most commonly as a large hulk of a man with wild grey hair bound in an unruly bun. His associated element is air and his colors are grey and blue. His symbols is of three grey leaves blowing through a gust of wind. Worshipers Nifaq is worshiped with caution. Those who are dissatisfied with their lot in life, the structure of the world or any who desire change are called to him. Clerics of the Tempest and Trickery Domains are common in his clergy. Though the turbulent life of a follower of Nifaq is not ideal for a Paladin, those who have broken their oath and seek redemption or who swear Vengeance upon a constant threat (often in a seat of power) form a bond with the Wind God. Manifestation in Qolas Nifaq is believed to have taken physical form in Caliph Nifaq, a djinn. His true name would seem to be Yunque., and led the Ice Tusk Cartel in secret. With an ever shifting disposition, Nifaq was always proud of his idea to rotate the role of Chief Councilor among the other Four, but quickly expressed his displeasure with the system when his term was up. According to a letter found in Tzopilotl by Wynne, Yunque had sent a compliment of Ice Tusk brujos to support Pilut, as well as instructions on a more potent way to transform mages into ebyrith. Whatever his connection is to Revari magic, he bares an uncanny knowledge of it. Sometime following the Awakening of the Pillars, Nifaq used Revari magic to mass resurrect a legion of yuan ti in Tlacotl, and seize the city for himself. Upon the other three Councilors being freed by the party in 951 P.L., Nifaq confronted the adventurers and A'kord cursing them for disrupting his plans and vowing that the Storm Queen will avenge this loss. Shortly thereafter, Qanun, Yaxsi and Yaramasz declared that he would be stripped of his title as Nifaq, and should be executed on sight. Yaramasz, the Wicked The only of the Four to not be worshiped by the Cathedra, Yaramasz has a curious position in the pantheon. The embodiment of evil, her aspects do not seem to include Revari or ebyrith, though they are often regarded as the ultimate evil of the universe. Rather, she is represented by devils, tanar'ri demons and other evils. Due to her involvement in the Uprising, worship of her is not outlawed by the Cathedra, but restricted to personal worship. Yaramasz is depicted as a woman with elegant yet sinister features, often with some sort of monstrous property, ie. fins, gills, horns, tentacles eyes along the body. Her associated element is water and her colors are black and green. Her symbol is a diabolical mouth at the base of a trench. Worshipers Worship of Yaramasz is uncommon in Reixila, primarily due to the lack of education. As such, her worshipers are mainly from Onmire, though some sailors based in Qolas ask for her protection at sea. Clerics of the Blood, Death and Trickey Domains and Paladins sworn to the Oaths of Treachery, Conquest and Vengeance, as well as those who have broken their oaths are common among her worshipers. Due to her nature, she is also known to take warlocks up on Pacts of the fiend and undead. Most who worship her, however, do not even realize they worship her. Many simply believe they are paying homage to powerful evil entities. The Onmirish cults of Baphomet, Demogorgon and Yeenoghu are regarded by the Cathedra as "unwitting servants" of her will. Manifestation in Qolas It is believed that Yaramasz assumes a physical form in Padishah Yaramasz, a marid. They are known to be genderfuild, shifting from one shape into another to best suit their needs. Often found basking deep within Lake Sinfondo, they are the most outspoken of the Four, treating with citizens of Tlacotl frequently, offering to make deals and grant powerful charms in exchange for devotion. Category:Characters Category:Religion Category:Lore